


target, aim, shoot [m] — ONE.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: you love lee taeyong and he can never return his love for you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> jaehyun will appear in the next chapter or 2 i promise :DDD

A grin plastered on Taeyong's face when he saw you.

An apartment block is right next to N.C.T Headquarters, and you're more surprised that you found him drinking beer rather than working at his office. You suppose he let Doyoung take over for a bit, "You know this is my place, right?" He bites his lip watching you throw your bag onto the floor, not caring that binders fell out of your bag. Shrugging while giving him a smile, you go to his fridge and grab a can of Fanta.

"You hide your keys really bad," You said, "The plant pot? You know how many times I crash here."

His arm lands onto the leather seat, and you sit next to him, his arm around you. Maybe you do love Lee Taeyong. The way your heart flutters around him. During late night drives his hand rests on your thigh comfortably, and his hands intertwine in yours, kissing your knuckles softly. Taeyong acknowledges the heat creeping up to your cheeks every time he makes your heart warm, the way you snuggle into him and listen to his heartbeat. He knows he's in the wrong for doing absolute nothing and let other people think the two of you are lovers; he regrets not saying anything except deny the facts, he chooses to stay quiet.

"How was your day?" He questions, setting his bottle of beer on the floor. He enjoys the position, his arm resting around your shoulders as you lean against his chest, thinking about what to say.

"Good. Seulgi wants to head out with me for dinner later." You said, "I need to bring extra blankets to the dorm too, it's getting cold."

"You're always cold." He retorts, "Don't you snuggle in my hoodies every night?"

You blush, hoping he's not looking down at you and focusing on the display of family pictures he's placed on the his light grey walls. Taeyong thinks you're special to him. He's opened up to you about his family, he trusts you and would give up anything in the world for you. "Well, it's not that warm."

"Boo," He mumbles.

"How was work?" It was your turn to ask.

"Fine. I'm setting YangYang and Ten out to Germany for a mission so they won't be back for a few weeks," Taeyong always sounded and looked passionate whenever he talked about his friends, trainees, or his line of work. "I held a meeting earlier with the guys as they might be called by Ten for backup. Are you ready for a mission yet or are you still doing your assignment?"

"I handed it in today, so, I'm ready." You smile. Taeyong always cared about you. His smile was genuine and his voice is sincere when you had a concern, or when he didn't want work getting in the way. He pulls you closer to him, "Great. When are you stopping by Headquarters? I have a mission."

"Maybe tomorrow? I only have a morning class tomorrow." You said, "You haven't been working Jeno for me, have you? Or any of the younger boys?"

"I haven't, I promised." Taeyong knew you automatically grew with the boys he calls best friends, not to mention the small mother instinct that you have for the younger boys that worked under Taeyong. Sometimes they crawl to you for advice and even attend the training sessions or the classes you do for trainees. The younger boys eventually chose to do online courses or classes as they wanted to prove dedication for N.C.T. It made you smile that they never really gave up. "Jeno did tell me he wants you to give him stuff to do in his office."

"I'll find something out," You nod, "I don't want to keep him up late though."

You’ve always appreciated Lee Jeno as your Personal Assistant; he became more comfortable with you in a few months time and there was no problem with cracking jokes with each other. You try to convince him that you don’t need him anymore, but Taeyong refuses as you’re the most busiest worker out of everyone in the building. Jeno was like a little brother to you— and your best friend at the same time. He was the one who could make you smile brightly everyday— not to mention the only one who knew your exact coffee order. You make sure that he spends some time with his friends and not constantly isolated in his office waiting for a task you’re setting him to do. 

* * *

"You're still in love with Taeyong?" Seulgi asked, a bit too harshly.

"I don't know." You stare at the soup in front of you before looking up at Seulgi. The orders at the restaurant the two of you chose to have at dinner was taking a while, Seulgi begging for you to talk about your missions and your current situation with Taeyong. She advised you to just see him as a boss and a friend, Taeyong misleading you and she wasn't supportive of that. You understood her views as her best friend, you could totally see where she was coming from. "I'm trying to not let that get in the way."

"And continue to let him lead you into some trap? Continue to let you being his fuck buddy? Y/N, you can do so much better than that." She frowned, sipping her red wine. "Look, I know how you feel about him. But.. you can't keep on doing this and let him break your heart."

"I know, I know. You're right. I'm sorry." You apologise, taking a deep breath.

"I know I am." She jokes, making you crack a smile. "I'm here for you, okay? How about we take a look around the campus for guys. How about Jeon Jungkook? Cha Eunwoo?"

"No, no, Seulgi, it's okay." You mumble, cheeks heating.

"I'm joking but at the same time I'm serious. You need a breather from Taeyong for a bit." You listen to her, nodding at her words. She's right. You know she is. You can't help but feel a little bit disappointment.

Soon, the two of you take a taxi back to your campus, both lying down, exhausted from dinner. The two of you are incredibly full and you glance at her revision notes she stuck on the wall. You take a few moments to yourself, staring at the ceiling, wondering if Seulgi was really right. 

-

The Starbucks in your hand makes your hands go cold. You couldn't sleep last night and this was the first time you couldn't sleep because of Seulgi's words last night. Lately you had to think about your feelings for Taeyong and it really just was frustrating. A baseball cap covered your tired eyes and the gross eye bags that you couldn't be bothered to cover up with concealer. You took your seat in the lecture hall, paying attention to the powerpoint (which literally has been the same for the last three lectures) with Seulgi next to you, flashing you a concerned look. She was always on time, she'd wake you up ten minutes before your alarm but she knows you'll wake up at the time of your alarm.

The taste on your tongue makes you sigh in relief, you made your coffee right while stumbling through the campus. Your eyes accidentally land on a tall guy with broad shoulders, his dark brown almost black hair making you squint. He chuckled at something his best friend next to him who had brown hair with caramel and blonde highlights, and you look away when the taller one catches your eyes.

Once the lecture ends, you shove everything into your bag and make a quick talk with Seulgi as she yells a goodbye and an I love you before you run off. You can feel eyes on you when you dash out of the lecture hall in a rush, you didn't exactly want to be seen with a young guy driving you to a place no one should know. Your phone beeps and you sigh.

**Jeno:** i'm here hurry up tf

**You:** im coming jeez, as soon as i get in the car speed off pls

**Jeno:** lol what happened

**You:** i'll explain

In two minutes, your eyes land on the black car with tinted windows and you open the passenger door, sighing a breath of relief. "Wrong car, stranger."

"Shut up." You say to Jeno, putting your seatbelt on. You see the two familiar boys walking out of campus and you're grateful that they can't see you. That was embarrassing. "Why do you look so.. Like you've seen something that's literally shocked you?"

"I got caught staring at two dudes in my lecture hall. I don't even know their names and I'm pretty sure they're creeped out because the taller one saw me." You sigh.

"That's not even a big deal."

"Well it's embarrassing when they've been in your lectures for months and you don't even know half of the people sitting in there." You mumble, "God, thank you for picking me up. I'm pretty sure I would have been made fun of."

You sink into your seat, "Anyway, where have you been? You haven't been the office for three days."

"You miss me that much?" You smile at Jeno, his face immediately going into a grossed out expression. "I've just been around the dorms and Taeyong's apartment for a bit. I hope you rested well."

"Hey, you don't even give me much work, I'm your Personal Assistant for a reason." Jeno said, "Taeyong called for a meeting about a new mission. I'm pretty sure most of us are contributing though."

-

"Meeting over." Taeyong dismisses, everybody bowing at him once they all exit the meeting room. Supposedly this was an easy mission; protect the CEO from getting assassinated and kill him before his eyes land on the CEO during the Grand Opening speech. The boys in the meeting room smiled when Taeyong said he would take care of the shooter himself, therefore disappearing throughout the event to grab his gun from the van and head upstairs to take the shooter down. Donghyuck didn't hesitate to talk to you afterwards wondering when your shooting sessions would be back while practically having you in a chokehold.

"I wonder if you'll blow my mind again with a dress," Taeyong said casually.

"Not the ones you've ripped," You respond, "Maybe red.. Like blood." His eyes met yours, a smile forming on his face.

"Agent 8 always looks her best looking—"

"Shut up." You blush, making him chuckle. "I've finished all my exams and assignments for the week so I should be around more often." You hold your bag, getting ready to leave the room.

"It's the weekend. Why don't you stay over at my apartment?" Taeyong asked as you turned around to him, giving him a smile. "You're busy."

"I'm not," He replied. "How about our peach tea talks instead? I can drop you off at your dorm if you want."

"I'll stay." You're convinced when he mentions peach tea, "You better have fifty cans of peach tea sitting in your fridge."

"Maybe not fifty, but enough for you," Taeyong walks over to you and wraps his arms around your waist. "I really just wanna see you in my shirt."

"Finish your files, first," You tease, "I'll get Jeno to drop me back and I'll get some of my things. I'll be back."

"Take care." He finishes, kissing your forehead.

* * *

Taeyong closes Headquarters early, everybody in the building going back home. The two of you walk back to his apartment, hand in hand and you sit down on the leather seat, turning the tv on as Taeyong hands you a can of your peach tea. "Anything happened at uni today?"

"I basically freaked out these two guys in my lecture. I don't even know their name despite being in the same lecture as them for months."

Raising his eyebrows, suddenly curious, Taeyong questions you more. "Oh, really? What happened?"

"One of them caught my eye because I was squinting but I'm pretty sure he hates me and his friend gave me looks before I ran off to the car to meet with Jeno." You sigh, "It was embarrassing. The taller one was giving me daggers I swear. I don't think the guy with dimples cared."

"They're not a threat, right?"

"Not everyone is your rival, Taeyong." You laughed, seeing his eyes look up at you. He had a pout on his face, "Well, you never know."

"Right," You hummed, "So, about the mission. It's barely even six so I was thinking we could go to the mall together. You know, you can pick out your suit or something while I shop— actually, that's a bad idea."

"Why?" Taeyong frowns, your excitement barely showing anymore.

"I can't be seen with you." You chuckle. It was true. You hated going out with Taeyong everywhere. Of course people knew him, everybody knew his family, luckily he wasn't the type of "celebrity" to have people snapping photos of him and that he didn't have some bodyguard. You knew that people were into him too, possibly the girls working at N.C.T and it somewhat frustrated you. 

"Oh come on, I don't give a care in the world about what people think of us." He always said this. You downed the peach tea in your hands and fiddle with the can. "People can look at me as rich, as rude, as an asshole— I don't care. People can look at us, say why I'm with you, Y/N, I told you many times. I don't give any fucks and it's obvious they're trying to tick me off. I love you Y/N and I'll be there to defend you."

Your heart fluttered at his words, or mainly, _I love you_. You felt a little bit sensitive about the words, considering you know that you and Taeyong's relationship would never go this far, but the words coming out from his mouth made you seem relaxed. "O-Okay."

"Great." He smiled. He stood up and had a hand out for you to take, "Bring your peach tea." His thumb ran over your knuckles, making you bite your lip.

-

"No?" You said for Taeyong, as he gulped. His suit was already picked out, different brand, same type and colour. _God_, you looked stunning. All he wanted to do was shut the curtain and tell you how stunning you looked in the dress. Every dress you've showed him made him nervous and it was making him mad to the bones. Heat rose to his cheeks as he stuttered, "Y-Yeah."

"You've said it every time," You frown, "Whatever, I think I'll still choose red."

"This one looks nice," Taeyong said, "Silver."

"I'm gonna end up matching with the piece of jewellery they're putting on showcase."

"How about gold? You haven't tried it on yet." You raise your eyebrows, agreeing with him. "Okay. C-Could you unzip the back? All the ones I tried on were zipped from the side."

"S-Sure," He stammered. His fingertips touch the zipper as you held your hair to the side, laughing at his face in the mirror. His face was red at this point, lips biting in concentration. "Are you mad at me?"

"How can I not be?" Taeyong zipped the black dress down, "You look gorgeous in every dress." His eyes quickly looked up after glancing at the hook of your bra. "I don't understand why you're so nervous, Lee. Now if you'll excuse me," You chuckle, closing the curtain. "You should be careful with your words in your pretty mouth."

"Enlighten me." You tease, putting the dress on the hanger and trying the gold one on. You can hear his laugh from the curtain, "Don't be so confident about that, love."

-

Another peach tea can was downed, putting the empty can on Taeyong's nightstand. He groans and pulls your waist back with his strong arms, "Lie down." The two of you ended up eating straight after then going back to his apartment, and time flew by quick. It was only just nine at night, Taeyong making you stay over at his. He was laying down comfortably, a white pillow on this stomach as he stared at you, putting his shirt on before finishing another can of peach tea. 

_"We can all see it, Taeyong." Doyoung chuckles, "We all know what's happening between you."_

_A glare was sent to Doyoung's way, "Nothing's happening between us, I swear. She's just a good agent and I trust her. It's a little weird to have a boss and co-worker relationship," He sipped the glass of water sitting on his desk, avoiding Doyoung's eyes._

_"Right." Doyoung mumbles, "Don't hurt her then. She's special in your eyes, I can tell."_

"I'm tired."

You said against his chest, making him look down, snapping him out of his thoughts. He knows every single thing about you. He knows through calls or texts if you're unhappy; you never fail to make him grin everyday. "Sleep."

"It's too early. I'm usually drowning myself in coffee at this point."

"That's not good." He said, running his hands though your hair. He kisses your temple, making you sigh. "It's not healthy either."

"I know." You only say, your eyes closing slowly. He's rubbing your side making you relax, silence taking over for a few seconds. "Go to sleep, you're tired. It looks like you haven't been sleeping for years."

"When was the last time I slept to be honest." You mumble, looking up at him. His eyes make you fall in love with him even more; stars appearing no matter what, his eyes are one of your favourite things about him. "Can we watch a movie until we fall asleep or something?"

"How about Spider-Man?"

"You know I could never fall asleep to that." He holds you up carefully, reaching to grab the remote. Once you're snuggled with him under the blanket, he can't help but feel if this is what true love really felt like.

* * *

"Morning, Miss Y/L/N." Co-workers said, greeting you with a smile.

You held up your I.D at the Security Guard in front of Headquarters and he gladly let you through, knowing who you were. A smile on your face when Jeno appears next to you, "Coffee how you like it, ma'am."

"Don't call me that." You happily take a sip, ruffling Jeno's hair, "Makes me feel old. Thanks. I'll pay for your lunch or something, don't argue with me on that." You close the elevator with the button, Jeno chuckling as he hands you a folder. "Taeyong told me he wants you to have a meeting with Taeil and Haechan and Chenle to make sure they know what they're doing for next weekend."

"Will do." You take the folder from his hands as he steps into your office, "Could you give these files to Kun and tell him to write me a message on the back with how he thinks it is?"

"Yep." Jeno nods. "That all?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't need to do anything else," Jeno turns around, saying goodbye and closing the door behind. You spun around on your swivel chair, raising an eyebrow and grinning. A vase full of your favourite flowers sat on the shelf with a note. _It's not any special occasion, but I hope this makes your day brighter. I'll see you back at my place tonight? :) - TY_

Writing on the note underneath, you chuckle and huff hair out of your face. Taeyong was always romantic. He loved gifting you flowers for whatever reason, in your office you owned a couple of vases with flowers Taeyong gave to you. You'd never think he was into cheesy things until you got closer together. Quickly texting Seulgi about the current vase and flower collection you had, she replied almost immediately.

**Seulgs:** Aw thats cute, but don't let him lead u on :(( <3 How are you feeling?

**You:** im okay,, im still having mixed feelings about him. dont worry, i'll listen to you

_What a total lie._ You thought to yourself. You love Seulgi, she listened to your rants, she invented the peach tea and red wine talks, she loved you as much as you loved her. You appreciate her and know that she is right, and know that you hate crawling back to her when someone proves you wrong.

**Seulgs:** I'm glad! He knows your favourite flowers tho so I can't exactly stay mad :( Just b careful ok? Facetime me later!

**You:** ily :( catch up w me on ur date with kihyun ;)

**Seulgs**: OH MY GOD I forgot !!! Pick out my options please!!! _[DOWNLOAD 2 ATTACHMENTS]_

**You:** they both look stunning!!! the skirt with the white top is ;))))) text me details!

**Seulgs:** i hate you

-

The day came by way too quick. Once again, Taeyong closed headquarters an hour early before usual, the two of you walking hand in hand to his apartment. He never got enough of you in sight wearing his clothes, so when he watches you come out of the shower and throw whatever shirt was in front of your eyes he smiled to himself. He was lucky. Lucky to find someone like you, lucky to find someone who loved him. Suddenly, he felt guilty, the smile washing off his face as he thought about how the two of you never really agreed on a particular relationship.

"What are you thinking about?" You spoke, sitting on the end of his bed. His suit was still on him, and he had no problem when you came closer to him, slipping him out of his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt slightly.

"Nothing, nothing." He replied, taking a deep breath. You stop unbuttoning his shirt, distracted by the kiss he delicately placed on your lips. "I love you. You know that."

You couldn't help but wince. "I.. love you too, Tae."

"Are you okay?" He frowned, seeing your expression. "Did I do—"

"You didn't do anything wrong." You assured, placing your palm on his shoulder. "I promise."

"Okay." He breathed, before smiling. "Now _please_ continue." He almost whined and you rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not about to touch that Gucci belt of yours." You grin, his response being a wide smile as he kissed you again. You cupped his jaw as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

You couldn't help but still grimace at his choice of words mentally, knowing he didn't mean them seriously. Like a friendly way, he meant it. It was a nightmare come true, but you're too distracted by his hands travelling up your back. 

Lee Taeyong does love you, but he can't deliver the words. Or, he never will.


End file.
